Broken Promises
by TuPanaMasLok
Summary: Tuve que irme de la aldea por asuntos familiares, me hiciste una promesa… Y hoy estoy aquí después de tantos años, esperando que la cumplas, ¿Serás capaz de llevarla a cabo? ¿Me amas? Yo si... [SasuSaku]
1. Chapter 1

Broken Promises [SasuSaku

Resumen:

Sasuke y Sakura se conocen desde que son ninjas en pañales, sin embargo por azares del destino están condenados a separarse por un largo tiempo. Por lo que Sasuke le hace una promesa a Sakura. Luego de muchos años de no verse Sakura llega a Konoha con su equipo ninja para participar en el examen para Jounnin, reencontrándose con su antiguo _amigo. _¿Los sentimientos se interpondrán entre ambos? ¿Lograra Sasuke acabar con su hermano? ¿Podrán los dos ser felices?

Edad Sakura: 17 años.

Edad Sasuke: 18 años.

Edad Naruto: 18 años.

Edad Hinata: 17 años.

Aclaraciones del fic:

El fic es narrado por una abuela. Y obviamente, por mí. (XD)

Cuando Sakura era pequeña tuvo que irse de la aldea de Konoha por razones familiares que con el tiempo se irán aclarando. Vive en Suna.

Su equipo ninja es: Kankurou, Gaara y Temari.

Es un SasuSaku con leve NaruHina.

Sasuke si se fue con Orochimaru pero lo asesino antes de que el mismo tomara su cuerpo.

Aun no ha matado a Itachi, pero volvió a Konoha y vive en el barrio Uchiha con su equipo Hebi.

Si eres fan de Karin, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gaara todavía no se ha hecho Kazekage.

Gaara NO esta enamorado de Sakura.

Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu conformaron otro equipo ninja de la aldea.

Si tienes mas dudas respecto a mi fic, me gustaría que me contactaras para contestártelas. Mi e-mail es: uno

El Apocalipsis/La Noticia.

Era un día lluvioso en Tokyo, las calles estaban desiertas, no se veían a los niños corriendo y sonaban relámpagos y truenos. En una casa un tanto alejada de la multitud se encontraba una anciana con varios niños alrededor…

-¡Abuela! Por favor cuéntanos el cuento de la chica que era una de las mejores kunoichis del país, la que se enamoro del único sobreviviente del clan con el ojo rojo ese ¿Si, si, si, si? Por favor.- Suplico una niña de cabello amarillo y ojos tan marrones como el chocolate.

La mayoría de los niños la apoyo.

-Jajajaja, Tami-chan, contare ese cuento pero todos tienen que quedarse tranquilos y callados.-

-¡Si!- Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Ejem ejem.- Afino la voz la señora de cómo setenta años. –Empezare. Esté cuento es tan viejo, tan viejo, que la tatarabuela de la tatarabuela de ustedes ya lo contaba. Pero es tan lindo, tan lindo, que siempre se seguirá contando y ustedes lo van a relatar algún día a los chicos de la luna. Empieza así:-

(N/A: Desde aquí empiezo a narrar yo)

Se encontraba una pelirosa recostada en el techo de su casa, sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando tal vez… aquel que le rompió el corazón. Era una chica de cabello largo rosado, ojos color jade, un bonito cuerpo desarrollado, y tenia un perfil de envidiar. Sin embargo eso a ella no le importaba, lo que ella quería en esos momentos, era volver a estar con su amado, aquel que le hizo una promesa cuando era unos niños apenas, lo recordaba como su hubiera sido ayer…

Flash Back

-Sasuke-chan, ¿Me veo linda?- Preguntó sonrojada una niña de pelo rosado con una flor color turquesa en el cabello.

-Sonrojado-Sakura-chan, no me hagas esas preguntas.- Respondió un niño de cabello negro con destellos azules y ojos tan negros que se podían confundir con la noche.-Además no se porque estas tan feliz, deberías estar triste por que te vas de la aldea.- Un semblante triste inundo la cara del pequeño.

-No, no estoy triste. ¿Y quieres saber porque?- Interrogó la pelirosa, haciendo que el peliazul afirmara con la cabeza.-Por que se que cuando te vuelva a ver vas a ser un ninja tan bueno como tu hermano, sasuke-chan.- Sonrió la ojiverde.

-Sonrió-Tienes razón, Sakura-chan.- Tomó gran aire, y se puso muy colorado.-Nee, Sakura-chan, voy a hacerte una promesa, ¿vale?-

-Hai.- La pelirosa volvió a sonreír al darse cuenta de que le habia subido el animo a su amigo.

-Te prometo, que cuando crezcamos nos volveremos a ver, y cuando ese momento llegue obviamente seré un gran ninja, demo, ¿Te casaras conmigo?- Preguntó Sasuke muy sonrojado, haciendo que su amiga se sonroje.

-Hai, Sasuke-chan. Un hombre nunca retira sus palabras- Sonrió cariñosamente Sakura abrazando al Uchiha menor.

-Sonrojado-Sakura-chan, con esto sello mi promesa.- Dijo entregándole un anillo con el símbolo Uchiha en el centro. Sakura empezó a sollozar.

-Sasuke-kun, te quiero mucho.-

-Yo también, Sakura-chan.-

Fin Flash Back

Ese recuerdo hizo que de su mejilla brotara una triste lágrima.

Ella se habia transformado en una gran Kunoichi, había descubierto que tenia una línea sucesoria a la cual la llamaban "Mitsugan" la misma te ayudaba a descubrir que ataque iba a lanzar tu oponente en el campo de batalla (N/A: Era de forma igual al Sharingan sin embargo el fondo no era rojo si no azul). Habia desarrollado muchos jutsus entre ellos, los de fuego, tierra y agua. Siempre llevaba consigo una alabarda, la cual se hacia llamar "Ken-Kon" la espada del Ying y el Yang (Del bien y el mal) la misma tenía ataques sobrenaturales entre ellos, el Gokuryuha, era como un Rasengan pero en gran tamaño y de un color púrpura con destellos rojos. Ese ataque no podía ser usado con frecuencia, puesto que gastaba mucho chakra y destruía todo a su alrededor, era como un gran remolino destructor.

En cuanto a su vestuario usaba un vestido hasta los muslos, manga larga y el símbolo Haruno en la espalda. Habia dejado crecer su cabello y lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Tenía sus mechones al frente como siempre. Y llevaba su espada en la espalda tipo Sasuke. Nunca se quito el anillo que le habia obsequiado Sasuke como sello de su promesa. (N/A: Pongo la imagen al final)

Sintió como alguien se sentaba a un costado de ella. No tenia que voltear para saber quien era, sabia que era Gaara. Su segundo mejor amigo de por vida, lo quería y apreciaba mucho. Él tenía el pelo rojo, ojos aquamarin, un gran delineador negro alrededor de sus ojos y siempre llevaba consigo su calabaza con arena, tenía 18 años. Era un año mayor que ella.

-¿Otra vez estás pensando en el, cierto?- Le preguntó suspirando, Gaara.

-No puedo evitarlo…O.o ¡Espera un momento!- Gritó Sakura mirando a su amigo.

-¿Que?- preguntó sorprendido Gaara, por lo natural ella nunca reaccionaba así, siempre después de decirle "No puedo evitarlo" proseguía a contar la historia de cómo Sasuke le habia entregado el anillo.

-¡El Apocalipsis! ¡Gaara suspiro!- Afirmó ella, haciendo que él se sonrojara.

-Venita en la frente-No se de que hablas, debes estar alucinando.-

-Vamos Gaara, he sido tu amiga desde que ambos éramos críos. A mi no me engañas.-

Él lo sabía, ella era a la única persona que no podía mentirle.

-¿Qué tiene de malo suspirar?-

-Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, mi pequeño principiante. Un suspiro es un beso no dado. Eso quiere decir que estas enamorado. Vamos dime quien es la afortunada.-

-Gaara tartamudeaba-Emm… pues… veras… yo… eh…- No es que no quisiera decirle, es que tenia pena. ¿O no? Eso les ocurre a todas las personas que se enamoran.

Sin embargo Gaara agradeció que Kankurou apareciera para informarles que Baki-sensei los estaba llamando a todo el equipo. (N/A: Para ignorantes Baki es el sensei del equipo de la arena. XD)

----------------------------------------

-Baki-sensei, ¿Qué quiere?- Preguntó Temari impaciente puesto que la habian sacado de sus compras cuando le avisaron que su sensei los quería ver.

-Temari, tranquilízate.- Ordenó Baki. Haciendo que a Temari le saliera una venita en la frente.-Pues verán lo que sucede es que…-

-¡Ya lo sabia! ¡El Apocalipsis esta despertando! ¡Sálvese quien pueda!- Gritó eufórica Sakura, tratando de acomodar el ambiente que estaba muy tenso.

-Venita en la frente-¡Sakura ya te dije que no es el Apocalipsis!- Regañó Gaara

Todos los presentes se quedaron con cara de WTF mirando a Gaara y a Sakura.

-¡Bueno ya! Basta de interrupciones, lo que sucede es que iremos a…-

-Estornudando-¡Achuuuu!- Kankurou observo que Baki lo miraba con una cara de pocos amigos. –Lo… lo… lo siento… conti… continua.- Se disculpo el mayor de los hermanos Sabaku.

-Iremos a…- En ese momento tocan la puerta. El sensei ya con cara de querer asesinar a alguien, fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con uno de los mensajeros del Kazekage.- ¿Si?-

-Disculpe, Baki-sama, demo, el Kazekage-sama requiere su presencia en su oficina.-

-Si, voy inmediatamente. Chicos después hablaremos.- Se despidió Baki, desapareciendo en una hube de humo. (N/A: Como las de Kakashi)

-¿Qué creen que quiera Baki-sensei?- Preguntó Kankurou a su equipo.

-Supongo que quiere que vayamos a algún lado- Afirmó Sakura.

-Si sabes a cada rato decía "Iremos a…" y no terminaba.- Habló Temari.

Gaara se había mantenido callado en toda la conversación. Eso no paso desapercibido por Sakura quien empezó a hacerle conversación.

-Nee, Gaara-kun aun no me has respondido.- Sonrió maliciosamente Sakura.

-¿De que hablan, Sakura-chan?- Interrogó confundida Temari.

-Pues veras lo que sucede es que…- No pudo seguir hablando por que Gaara con su arena le habia tapado la boca sonrojándose al máximo.

-Susurró a Temari-¿Qué se traerán estos dos?- Preguntó Kankurou.

-Susurro a Kankurou-No tengo ni la menor idea.- Aseguró Temari.

Gaara cuando le quito la arena de la boca a Sakura esta se empezó a reír. Gaara estaba tan o mas rojo que su pelo.

-¡Sakura! Te prometo que te lo digo pero no en público.- Suplicó Gaara

-¡Hai! Gaara-kun.- Asintió una sonriente y satisfecha Sakura.

-Nee, Sakura-chan, te cuento, ¿Sabias que va a salir al mercado la nueva línea de botas que tú usas?-

-¡No! ¿¡Enserio!?- Pregunto sorprendida la Haruno. Temari asintió. -¡Kawaii!-

-Chicas.- Susurró Kankurou mirando como ellas discutían acerca de la nueva línea d botas.

-Hmmp, inmaduras.- Susurró Gaara, pero una hube de humo hizo que todos pararan de hablar/susurrar.

-Chicos ya estoy aquí.-

-Ya era hora.- Susurró de nuevo Kankurou.

-Lo que les quería decir es que…- Tomo un suspiro, haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho por Kankurou.-Iremos a Konoha, para que hagan el examen de Jounnin.- Anunció el sensei del equipo de la arena.

A Sakura se le paró el corazón, lo volvería a ver. ¡Que alegría! No iba a Konoha desde que era una niña muy pequeña. Sonrió con gran alegría, haciendo que Gaara también sonriera. Le gustaba ver a su mejor amiga feliz.

-¿¡Enserio, Baki-sensei!?- Preguntó emocionada Sakura.

-Sonrió-Hai, Sakura-chan. De hecho el Kazekage me acaba de entregar los permisos para salir de la aldea y entrar en Konoha.- Entregándole a cada uno un carnet donde los identificaba como ninjas de la arena.

-Baki-sensei, ¿Cuándo partiremos?-

-Mañana al alba, de modo que lleguemos al anochecer a la aldea. Ahora vayan a preparar sus cosas, nos vemos en la mañana en la entrada de la aldea. Buenas noches.- Se despidió el sensei desapareciendo de su acostumbrada nube de humo.

------------------------------------

-Ahora si Gaara, ¿vas a contarme verdad?- Preguntó Sakura emocionada por saber que chica le gustaba a su amigo de vida.

Los cachetes de Gaara tomaron color rojo.

-Vale, Sakura-chan, tú ganas. La chica que me gusta es…-

Continuara…

Escenas del próximo capitulo //

-No tanto como mi hermano…- Susurró con un deje de tristeza profunda.

-Yo pienso que tú eres mejor que tu hermano.-

-¿¡Enserio!?- Preguntó sobresaltado.

----------------------------------

-Ya, ya, ya. Verán lo que sucede es que pronto se harán las elecciones para Jounnin, y digamos que los he inscrito.- Terminó Hatake Kakashi.

-¡¡¡¡¡SI!!!!!- Gritó eufórico el portador del Kyuubi.

-Hmmp, baka.- Para terminó de Sasuke eso significa "genial".

----------------------------------

-Hay no, te ha oído. ¡Sálvese quien pueda!- Salió corriendo Gaara. Su hermana era peor que Shukaku cuando estaba enojada.

Sakura meditó unos segundos.

-¡Mis patitas para que las quiero!- Terminó para salir huyendo detrás de Gaara.

Mas en el próximo capi! Saludos…

Kakis312.


	2. Una vez segundo, siempre segundo

Broken Promises [SasuSaku

Edad Sakura: 17 años.

Edad Sasuke: 18 años.

Edad Naruto: 18 años.

Edad Hinata: 17 años.

Aclaraciones del fic:

El fic es narrado por una abuela. Y obviamente, por mí. (XD)

Cuando Sakura era pequeña tuvo que irse de la aldea de Konoha por razones familiares que con el tiempo se irán aclarando. Vive en Suna.

Su equipo ninja es: Baki-sensei, Kankurou, Gaara y Temari.

Es un SasuSaku con leve NaruHina.

Sasuke si se fue con Orochimaru pero lo asesino antes de que el mismo tomara su cuerpo.

Aun no ha matado a Itachi, pero volvió a Konoha y vive en el barrio Uchiha con su equipo Hebi.

Si eres fan de Karin¿Qué haces aquí?

Gaara todavía no se ha hecho Kazekage.

Gaara NO, reitero NO esta enamorado de Sakura.

Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu conformaron otro equipo ninja de la aldea.

Capitulo dos.

"_Una vez segundo, siempre segundo_"

_-Vale, Sakura-chan, tú ganas. La chica que me gusta es…-_

-Es…- Continuó Sakura.

-Gaara bufó-¿Te acuerdas de la chica a la que entrene? A la que secuestraron.- Gaara se puso como un tomate.

-Estrellitas en los ojos-¡Que kawaii!- Gritó emocionada pero se arrepintió puesto que Kankurou y Temari voltearon a verlos con cara de raros. Gaara se sobresalto y se puso un dedo en la boca en forma de "silencio" ella entendió que no quería que sus hermanos mayores se enteraran.

-------------------------------------

Como cualquier otro día, Uchiha Sasuke, caminaba por las calles de la aldea… no… Su aldea, en la que creció y en la que le habia, por decirlo así, "propuesto matrimonio" a la joven Haruno de cabellos rosas.

Tal como lo había prometido él en esos momentos era un gran ninja, al cual podían considerar tan fuerte como el asesino de su clan. Más sin embargo, se sentía insatisfecho… Extrañaba a su pequeña "amigovia", ya casi no podía esperar el momento de tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos, extrañaba tanto que le dijera "Sasuke-chan¡Sasuke-chan, despierta!"

Así es… tan solo con siete años de edad en aquel tiempo, Sasuke estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amiga. Recordaba cuantas veces no pudo mirarle a la cara puesto se ponía muy sonrojado…

Flash Back.

-Nee, Sasuke-chan. ¿Es cierto que te sacaste un "A" en las calificaciones de la academia?- Preguntó la joven peli-rosada.

-Ha…Hai, Sakura-chan.- Sonrió el peli-azul.

-¡Que bien! Sasuke-chan eres sorprendente.-

-No tanto como mi hermano…- Susurró con un deje de tristeza profunda.

-Yo pienso que tú eres mejor que tu hermano.-

-¿¡Enserio!?- Preguntó sobresaltado.

-Claro que si, es más¿sabes que? no lo pienso. Lo sé.- Aclaró su amiga.

-Sakura-chan…- Llamó a su nombre.-Te quiero mucho.- Aseguró para después abrazar a "su" querida peli-rosada.

-Sasuke-kun¿Qué sucede¿Por qué lloras?- Interrogó la oji-verde sintiendo como gotas de agua caían en sus hombros.

-Es que… Yo se que mi hermano me quiere mucho, demo, el dice "_Una vez segundo, siempre segundo_" Yo no quiero ser siempre el segundo, después de él.- Contó aferrándose mas a Sakura.

-Sasuke-chan, tú no eres el segundo. Veras una vez mi mama me contó que los padres siempre quieren a sus hijos por igual, no importa si este tiene defectos o si es un gran genio. Siempre igualdad, estoy seguro de que tu mamá y tu papá te quieren a ti igual que a Itachi-san.-

-Arigatou, Sakura-chan. Te quiero.-

-Yo también.-

Fin Flash Back

-Sakura…chan.- Termino el oji-azul deteniéndose al frente de el restaurante de ramen. Estaba buscando a una persona en especial. Sin embargo su búsqueda paró al momento en el que oía como la voz de su mejor amigo le llamaba desde unos cuantos metros atrás de él.

-¡¡¡¡Teme!!!!- Gritó el joven rubio que acababa de llegar al lado del aludido.

-¿Qué pasa, baka?- Interrogó el Uchiha.

-Lo que pasa es que Sai-no-baka me dijo que te dijera que Kakashi-sensei, nos esta buscando para hablarnos sobre algo sumamente importante.- Terminó el hiperactivo rubio cabeza hueca. Como lo habian denominado sus compañeros de equipo.

-¿Qué estas esperando, baka?- Llamó el Uchiha ya a varios metros de él, caminando.

-¡Espérame!-

---------------------------------------------------

En el puente donde se reunía normalmente el equipo 7 (Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai) se encontraba un hombre aparentemente como de unos 27 años, llevaba la cara oculta bajo una mascara y el traje de Jounnin de Konoha. Junto a él un chico con aspecto frío y calculador, con una simple camisa negra que dejaba ver parte de su barriga con músculos, llevaba un cuaderno de dibujos en la mano y un lapicero en la otra.

En esos instantes llegaba a su encuentro el joven Uzumaki junto al Uchiha. (N/A: Naruto y Sasuke visten como en Shippuuden, si ya se Sasuke tiene el lazo de Orochimaru, demo se lo habia quitado. Únicamente quedaba en el haori del Shippuuden)

-¡Kakashi-sensei, aquí estamos!- Anunció el rubio con su natural sonrisa zorruna.

-Si ya me di cuenta.- Habló el sensei de los otros tres quitando su vista de su libro, "Icha Icha Paradise" obra del gran escritor Ero-sennin. (N/A: Ero-sennin, es Jiraiya)

-Kakashi-sensei, hable rápido.- Exigió Sai.

-Ya, ya, ya. Verán lo que sucede es que pronto se harán las elecciones para Jounnin, y digamos que los he inscrito.- Terminó Hatake Kakashi.

-¡¡¡¡¡SI!!!!!- Gritó eufórico el portador del Kyuubi.

-Hmmp, baka.- Para terminó de Sasuke eso significa "genial".

-Supongo que participare.- Supuso Sai, con un deje de fastidio… Al estilo Shikamaru.

-Bueno, eso es todo. Mañana os daré más información del examen.- Sin más que decir, el Ninja Copia desapareció en su acostumbrada hube de humo.

-¡Que bien, seré Jounnin-dattebayo!- Exclamó un alegre rubio.

-Hmmp.-

-----------------------------------------

-¿Ya le has dicho?- Preguntó una peli-rosa mientras comía su helado junto a su amigo pelirrojo.

-¿El que?- Interrogó confundido.

-Vamos, no te hagas el inocente.-

-¿De que hablas, Sakura?-

-Te estoy preguntado si ya le dijiste a tu "amiguita" que la amas.-

-Sonrojado-¡No!-

-Deberías hacerlo, ella es muy linda. De seguro ha de tener muchos pretendientes.- Insinuó Sakura tratando de sacarle celos a Gaara para que se digne a decirle sobre sus sentimientos.

-Gruñido- Bah, claro que no.-

-A que sí.-

-A que no.- Negó el portador del Shukaku.

-A que sí.-

-A que no.-

-Entonces¿Qué hace aquel chico agarrándole las manos y dándole un ramo de flores?-

-¿¡Nani!?- Volteo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la de Sakura pero no encontró nada. Solo oía como la oji-verde se reía.

-Mira que si caes, enserio deberías decirle lo que sientes.-

-Sakura, no hagas eso. No es gracioso.- Aclaró el chico terminado su helado.

-Claro que…- No pudo continuar puesto que llegó una Temari gritando como loca.-Temari¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó la Haruno con una gotita detrás de la cabeza, puesto que su amiga estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

-¡Kya¡Claro que no¿Es que no han oído la nueva?-

-Ehhh… No.- Aseguraron Sakura y Gaara al unísono.

-¡Cerraron la tienda de Hitomi!-

(N/A: La tienda de Hitomi es la favorita de Temari)

-Gota estilo anime-Temari-chan, estoy segura que has de estar pasando por un trauma demo…-

-Sakura, no lo intentes.- Calló Gaara.-Si sigues acabaras sin vida. Lo mejor será retirarnos por el momento.- Dijo Gaara alejándose del lugar con Sakura. Observando como un niño se le acercó a Temari para saludarla pero esta abrió su abanico y lo mando a volar.

-No puedo creer¿Eso por una tienda¿No estará pasándose un poco?-

-Hay no, te ha oído. ¡Sálvese quien pueda!- Salió corriendo Gaara. Su hermana era peor que Shukaku cuando estaba enojada.

Sakura meditó unos segundos.

-¡Mis patitas para que las quiero!- Terminó para salir huyendo detrás de Gaara.

-------------------------------------------

-Nee, Sasuke-baka.- Llamó el "hijo" del Yondaime.

-¿Qué quieres, usuratonkachi?- Respondió el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

-¿Qué te parece si mañana cenamos ramen¡Dale! Así celebramos que nos convertiremos en Jounnin.-

Sasuke formó una media sonrisa.

-Solo por esta vez.-

-¡Arigatou!-

-Hmmp.-

-Sai¿vienes mañana con nosotros?-

-Si no tengo otra opción.- Aceptó el chico, hablando por primera vez en la conversación.

-¡Genial!- Terminó Naruto.

Continuara…

-----------------------------------------

Escenas del próximo capitulo//…

-Por que tú eres Sasuke. No eres Itachi. No tienes porque parecerte a él. Tu padre esta orgulloso de ti, pero a su manera.-

A Sasuke le llego a fondo esa respuesta. No se la esperaba, esperaba algo como "Si quieres parecerte a él, entrena más duro"

-----------------------------------------

-Entrenare a Sakura hasta que empiecen los exámenes.-

-¿¡Que!?- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

---------------------------------------------

Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de la persona que tenían al lado…

-Sasuke-kun/Sakura-chan.- Hablaron al unísono.

----------------------------------------------

Mas en el próximo capitulo //..


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Promises [SasuSaku

Introducción

Sasuke y Sakura se conocen desde que son ninjas en pañales, sin embargo por azares del destino están condenados a separarse por un largo tiempo. Por lo que Sasuke le hace una promesa a Sakura. Luego de muchos años de no verse Sakura llega a Konoha con su equipo ninja para participar en el examen para Jounnin, reencontrándose con su antiguo _amigo. _¿Los sentimientos se interpondrán entre ambos¿Lograra Sasuke acabar con su hermano¿Podrán los dos ser felices?

Edad Sakura: 17 años.

Edad Sasuke: 18 años.

Edad Naruto: 18 años.

Edad Hinata: 17 años.

Aclaraciones del fic:

El fic es narrado por una abuela. Y obviamente, por mí. (XD)

Cuando Sakura era pequeña tuvo que irse de la aldea de Konoha por razones familiares que con el tiempo se irán aclarando. Vive en Suna.

Su equipo ninja es: Baki-sensei, Kankurou, Gaara y Temari.

Es un SasuSaku con leve NaruHina.

Sasuke si se fue con Orochimaru pero lo asesino antes de que el mismo tomara su cuerpo.

Aun no ha matado a Itachi, pero volvió a Konoha y vive en el barrio Uchiha con su equipo Hebi.

Si eres fan de Karin¿Qué haces aquí?

Gaara todavía no se ha hecho Kazekage.

Gaara NO, reitero NO esta enamorado de Sakura.

Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu conformaron otro equipo ninja de la aldea.

Capitulo tres.

_Llegando a Konoha._

_Sasuke/Sakura._

Después de ser maltratados, explotados y golpeados por una Temari furiosa, cabe resaltar que Sakura llevaba un brazo roto junto a un ojo morado y Gaara iba con un ojo tapado con una venda blanca y tenia dos costillas rotas.

Íbamos saltando de árbol en árbol hacia ya unas cinco horas. Eso quería decir que faltaban unas dos para llegar a la aldea oculta entre las hojas (Konoha), tenía tantas ganas de llegar y reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos, entre ellos, los más destacados, el pequeño Naruto, jajajaja también lo extrañaba. Lo conoció recién entrando la academia y le habia caído muy bien.

A su mejor amiga, Ino-chan a la quien siempre quiso imitar en su belleza. Sin embargo los tiempo habian cambiado. Ya no idolatraría a su amiga rubia.

¡Extrañaba a Hinata-chan! Así es, Hinata llego a ser alguien muy importante para ella, puesto que estuvo cuando sus padres murieron, junto a Sasuke-kun.

Pero… al que más extrañaba era a cierto pelinegro… Se podría decir, _su prometido._ Extrañaba las veces que él le contaba las cosas tristes que le pasaban y ella trataba de ayudarle en las mismas. (N/A: Sakura-chan, no sabia que el tiempo atrás habia abandonado la aldea para irse con Orochimaru)

Flash Back. (N/A: XD Van a decir seguro, "¿Y esta que trae con los flash back?" jajajaja, solo va a ser empezando el fic¿vale?)

-¡Sakura-chan!- Gritó un niño pequeño pelinegro corriendo hacia una niña de cabello rosado.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- Preguntó la ojiverde.

-Sakura-chan… Quiero que me ayudes en algo.-

-Claro¿Qué pasa?- Interrogó la Haruno. Mientras se sentaba en la grama del parque, indicándole a Sasuke que la imitara.

-Lo que pasa es que… hoy mi papá me enseño mi primer jutsu de fuego.- Bajo la mirada.-Pero… como no pude hacerlo bien, me dijo "Lo sabia, no eres como Itachi"-

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, muchas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas del moreno.

-No entiendo por que te pones triste.- Habló Sakura.

-¿¡Por que no puedo ser como mi hermano, porque soy tan débil!?- Se lamento por dentro el haberle gritado así a Sakura. Ella no tenía nada que ver en ese asunto.

Sakura meditó su respuesta antes de darla. Para ser una niña pequeña, contaba con su inner. La ayudaba bastante con _su amigo _Sasuke.

-Por que tú eres Sasuke. No eres Itachi. No tienes porque parecerte a él. Tu padre esta orgulloso de ti, pero a su manera.-

A Sasuke le llego a fondo esa respuesta. No se la esperaba, esperaba algo como "Si quieres parecerte a él, entrena más duro"

Lo que no sabia era que después lamentaría el hecho de no haberle echo caso a Sakura. Siguió sus instintos y entreno más duro.

Pronto aprendió la técnica, dejando su padre _asombrado _a su parecerSin embargo se decepciono cuando escucho lo que su padre le dijo cuando lo vio hacer el jutsu. Lo que le dijo fue "Itachi la aprendió un par de años mas joven que tú. Sin embargo te has esforzado, espero que cuando seas grande seas como tu hermano."

Después de ese acontecimiento habia corrido hacia el parque en busca de Sakura. Luego habia llorado toda la tarde en sus brazos.

Fin Flash Back.

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando su amigo pelirrojo le advertía de algo…

-Sakura, ten cuidado con el…- Se escucho un estruendo en todo el bosque. Suspiro al ver a la Haruno clavada en un árbol. -…árbol-

------------------------------------------------

Esa tarde tendría que acompañar a su _mejor amigo _a comer ramen. El rubio hiperactivo cabeza hueca numero uno, le habia dicho que invitara también a Juugo y a Suigetsu quienes aceptaron gustosos.

Hacia ya unos días, habia tenido la sensación de que algo _bueno _mejor dicho _excelente_ para el sucedería.

Cada vez que pensaba en que esa noche iría a comer con sus amigos un cosquilleo inundaba su barriga (N/A: Bueno dizque barriga, eso es puro pectoral y cuadritos jajajaja **Sasuke¿Cuándo voy a ver a Sakura-chan? **Yo: Baka, ya deja de preguntar eso, te he dicho como mil veces que… **Naruto¡NOOOO-dattebayo! No lo digas, esperemos a que pase esa escena. **Yo: Vale. **Sasuke: -lloriqueando- Sakura-chan…**)

Esa noche seria especial, si. Sin duda alguna.

Se metió a la ducha para darse una fría ducha.

------------------------------------------

En una parte algo _cerca _de Konoha… más bien a un par de kilómetros, se encontraban un hombre alto, con la mitad de la cara tapada con un pañuelo blanco, un joven de alta estatura vestido de negro con rayas moradas en la cara. Una rubia mediana con un enorme abanico colocado en su espalda, un joven pelirosada de mediana estatura con una alabarda colocada en su espalda como la rubia. Y un pelirrojo con una calabaza colocada también en la espalda.

-Baki¿Cuándo se llevara a cabo la prueba para Jounnin?- Cortó el incomodo silencio el mayor de los hermanos Sabaku.

-Aun no lo se. Eso nos lo indicara Godaime-sama cuando lleguemos.-

-Nee, Baki-sensei. ¿Usted ya a hecho el examen de Jounnin, cierto?- Interrogó Temari.

-Hai.- Respondió secamente el sensei.

-¿De que se trata el examen? Es decir¿es como el de chunnin o más difícil?- Preguntó nuevamente la rubia.

-Bueno… es algo parecido. Sin embargo es mucho más difícil. No se confíen.-

-Hai.- Respondieron todos al unísono.

-------------------------------------

Habian pasado un par de horas desde aquella conversación. El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio total. Para algunos incomodo para otros cómodo. Sin darse cuenta habian llegado ya a la entrada de la aldea.

Sakura miraba anonada su aldea natal… No habia cambiado en nada, absolutamente. Estaba igual que cuando la dejo… hermosa. La pelirosa admiraba atontadamente lo que se veía desde la gran puerta. Una masculina voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Identifíquense!- Exigió un guardia (_Izumo_).

-Venimos de la aldea de la arena. He aquí el sello del Kazekage-sama.- Comenzó Baki.

-¿A que vienen?- Preguntó el otro guardia (_Kotetsu_).

-A la prueba para Jounnin.- Respondió el sensei. Anteriormente les habia dicho a sus alumnos que se mantuvieran callados mientras el respondía las preguntas.

Los dos guardias se miraron, luego voltearon a verlos a ellos y sonrieron.

-¡Bienvenidos!- Los dos abrieron paso para poder dejar entrar a los ninjas de la arena.

-----------------------------------------

-Baki-sensei¿A dónde vamos?- Interrogó inquieto Kankurou.

-A la oficina de Tsunade-sama. A reportarnos.-

Sakura puso una cara sorprendida. Tsunade habia sido la mejor amiga de su madre. Recordaba cuando ellas dos solían tomar té en el jardín de su casa cuando era muy niña, incluso en ese tiempo no conocía a Sasuke.

Es más, cuando su madre murió Tsunade peleo por su custodia para que tuvieran que mandarla a Suna. En vano, la custodia de la Haruno pasó de ser de una señora que vivía en la aldea de la arena quien cuando Sakura cumplió los trece años murió de una enfermedad muy grave.

-¿Tsunade-sama es la Godaime?- Preguntó sorprendida la pelirosa.

-Hai¿le conoces?- Interrogó Gaara.

-Si, era amiga de mi madre.- Respondió Sakura con un deje de tristeza en los ojos.

-Sakura, yo… lo siento.- Se disculpo Gaara observando que los ojos de su amiga eran cambiados de tristeza a alegría.

-No pasa nada.-

-¡Oigan si se quedan atrás se quedaran!- Grito Temari a varios pasos de ellos.

-¡Espérennos!- Grito Sakura alcanzándolos junto a Gaara.

----------------------------------

-¡Sasuke-baka! Apúrate.- Grito desesperado Naruto.

-Naruto, cálmate.- Exigió Juugo.

-Sasuke ya debe de estar por salir. No te preocupes.- Comentó Suigetsu con una vena en la frente.

-Suigetsu eres el menos indicado para decir eso.- Habló Sai.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?- Interrogó con una venita en la frente el peli ¿blanco/azul?

-Que…- Iba a responder Sai pero fue interrumpido porque el Uchiha llego en ese momento.

-Vámonos.- Ordenó el peliazul caminando junto a sus compañeros.

-¡Si a comer ramen-dattebayo!- Exclamo feliz el rubio.

---------------------------------------

El equipo de la arena se encontraba enfrente de la oficina de la hokage. Sakura fue la persona que toco la puerta, dio tres leves golpecitos a la puerta para oír un leve "Adelante" del otro lado de la puerta.

Abrió lentamente la puerta para encontrarse con una mujer rubia, de ojos color miel y buena figura sentada en un escritorio con muchos papeles alrededor.

La mujer levanto la cabeza esperando encontrarse con su _secretaria _pero se llevo la agradable sorpresa de encontrarse con la hija de su mejor amiga. Abrió los ojos sorprendida…

-¿Sa…Sakura, eres tú?- Balbuceo Tsunade acercándose a la pelirosada.

-Tsunade-sama, que gusto volver a verla…- No puedo continuar puesto que se le salió el aire, la Godaime la estaba abrazando tan fuerte que no podía respirar.

-Sakura, pensé que no volvería a verte.-

El resto del equipo estaba más confundido que nunca. Excepto Gaara quien ya sabía que Tsunade era como la segunda mamá de Sakura.

-No… no… no puedo…. Respirar.- Terminó la kunoichi de rosados cabellos soltándose del agarre de la hokage.

-Mírate nada más. ¡Estas grandísima!-

-Hmmp…-

-¡Eres toda una mujer!- Comentó emocionada la rubia. – ¡Ya no eres la pequeña niña que se orinó en el horno de su casa¡Kawaii!- (N/A: Chicas eso me pasó a mí así que no se rían) Terminó la hokage haciendo que Sakura se pusiera más roja que un tomate.

-Jajajaja¡¿Enserio?!- Rió Temari.

-Jajajaja¿¡Te orinaste en el horno de tu casa!?- Se le unió Gaara.

-¡Jajajaja!- Burló Kankurou.

-¡Quien lo diría¡Una de las mejores kunoichis de Suna se orinaba en el horno de su casa! Jajajaja.- Rió Temari.

Sakura estaba demasiado apenada, de un momento a otro uno de sus secretos mas íntimos se habia revelado.

-No… No se burléis.- Pidió Sakura.

-Nee, Sakura-chan. ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Interrogó la Godaime.

-Vinimos a presentar el examen para Jounnin, Tsunade-sama.-

Tsunade volvió a abrir los ojos como platos. Esta vez medito su respuesta antes de darla. Pasado unos 10 segundos, la Godaime volvió a hablar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Esta dicho!- Expreso emocionada.

-¿A que se refiere, Hokage-sama?- Preguntó confundido el sensei de los chicos.

-Entrenare a Sakura hasta que empiecen los exámenes.-

-¿¡Que!?- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿De que esta hablando Tsunade-sama¡Yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte!- Aclaró Sakura.

-Eso lo se, Sakura-chan. Pero…- Tomo aire antes de continuar. -¡Te enseñare técnicas de ninjas médicos¡Te convertiré en la segunda mejor ninja medico de todo el mundo!- Comento gritando con estrellitas en los ojos de la emoción.

-Ehhh… vale.- Aceptó Sakura.

-Te espero mañana al alba en este mismo lugar, luego partiremos al campo de entrenamiento. ¡Hasta mañana!- Despidió Tsunade dejando a todos afuera de la oficina. Los ninjas quedaron con cara de WTF.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Interrogó el marionetista.

-No se pero tengo hambre.- Respondió Temari. Se oyó un rugido de parte de Sakura la cual se sonrojo al instante. –Y creo que no soy la única.-

-Quiero comer ramen.- Exigió Gaara.

-Chicos aquí les dejo la tarjeta del lugar donde nos vamos a quedar.- Se despidió el sensei entregándole una tarjeta a Kankurou para luego desaparecer en una hube de humo.

-Entonces¿Qué hacemos?- Habló temari.

-Hmmp, yo también quiero ramen.- Apuntó Kankurou.

-Vamos a comer ramen.- Sonrió la pelirosada empezando a caminar en dirección a algún puesto de ramen haciendo un ademán con la mano para que los chicos la siguieran.

----------------------------------------

Habian llegado a un puesto de ramen el cual se nombraba "Ichiraku no ramen" habia gente dentro. Solo quedaban cuatro puestos, genial los suficientes para que todos pudieran comer.

Había otros cuatro puestos sin embargo estaban ocupados por cinco chicos. Sakura no miró a ninguno despreocupada y se sentó al lado de un joven pelinegro. Ninguno de los dos se miraban¿para que hacerlo? Bah.

-Buenas noches jóvenes¿Qué desean para comer?- Preguntó cordialmente el vendedor.

-Yo quiero el combo uno, el que trae costillas de cerdo.- pidió Kankurou sentándose al lado de su hermana la cual se habia sentado al lado de gaara quien estaba al lado de Sakura. (N/A: Estaban así: Kankurou, Temari, Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Juugo, Suigetsu y Sai. Claro que ni Sasuke ni Sakura sabían a quien tenían al lado)

-Yo quiero… El combo tres junto al cinco y al dos. Tengo hambre.- Ordenó la rubia mientras oía rugir a su estomago.

-Quiero el combo siete.- Exigió Gaara con su habitual tono frió.

-Yo quiero el combo dos, por favor.- Terminó Sakura.

-Enseguida.- Anotó.

-Viejo¡quiero otro-dattebayo!- Anunció un rubio hiperactivo.

-Gota en la frente- Claro. Pero lo pagas.- Agrego el señor.

-¡Oiga me ofendió!-

-Usuratonkachi.- Dijo fríamente el pelinegro. Perdido en un olor a cerezos que inundaba el lugar.

-Nee¿vas a ir al entrenamiento de la hokage?- Pregunto la rubia hablando con la pelirosada captando la atención de todos.

-No tengo otra opción. Además el que ella me quiera entrenar no quiere decir que sea tan malo como parece. Tsunade-sama es una buena persona, Temari-chan.- Sonrió la ojijade.

-De eso no tengo duda… ¡Oye me ofendiste!- Exclamo intentando parecer enfadada causándole una risa a Sakura.

Esta risa no paso desapercibida por el joven Uchiha, el cual quedo anonado con tal melodía.

-¡Aquí tienen sus pedidos, jóvenes!- Llego el señor poniéndole los platos de ramen a todos.

-Arigatou.- Respondieron al unísono.

Sakura iba a agarrar unos palillos para poder empezar a comer, pero fue interceptada puesto que su mano choco contra la del chico que tenía al lado quien también iba a agarrar unos palillos para pasárselos a su amigo. Haciendo que ambos se miraran a la cara para encararse.

Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de la persona que tenían al lado…

-Sasuke/Sakura- Hablaron al unísono.

Continuara…

Escenas del próximo capitulo… //

-¡Sucede que si no apagas ese maldito despertador lo último que veras será una luz y luego morirás!-

-Ha… Hai, Gaara. No… No te preocupes.- Tranquilizó la pelirosa agitando sus brazos en forma de paz.

----------------------------------------

-Naruto, lo que tienes que entender es que esa chica va a casarse.- Terminó Kakashi.

-¡Pero¿¡Con quien!?-

-_"Conmigo."_- Pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa autoritaria.

-----------------------------------------

-¡No Hinata-chan!- Sonrió de su forma zorruna. –Vine a preguntarte si querías ir conmigo a comer ramen-dattebayo.-

-Sonrojada-Yo… yo… yo…-

--------------------------------------

Mas en el próximo capitulo! Jijijiji! Byee…

TuPanaMasLok.


	4. Entrenando a Sakura

Broken Promises [SasuSaku

Introducción

Sasuke y Sakura se conocen desde que son ninjas en pañales, sin embargo por azares del destino están condenados a separarse por un largo tiempo. Por lo que Sasuke le hace una promesa a Sakura. Luego de muchos años de no verse Sakura llega a Konoha con su equipo ninja para participar en el examen para Jounnin, reencontrándose con su antiguo _amigo. _¿Los sentimientos se interpondrán entre ambos¿Lograra Sasuke acabar con su hermano¿Podrán los dos ser felices?

Edad Sakura: 17 años.

Edad Sasuke: 18 años.

Edad Naruto: 18 años.

Edad Hinata: 17 años.

Aclaraciones del fic:

El fic es narrado por una abuela. Y obviamente, por mí. (XD)

Cuando Sakura era pequeña tuvo que irse de la aldea de Konoha por razones familiares que con el tiempo se irán aclarando. Vive en Suna.

Su equipo ninja es: Baki-sensei, Kankurou, Gaara y Temari.

Es un SasuSaku con leve NaruHina.

Sasuke si se fue con Orochimaru pero lo asesino antes de que el mismo tomara su cuerpo.

Aun no ha matado a Itachi, pero volvió a Konoha y vive en el barrio Uchiha con su equipo Hebi.

Si eres fan de Karin¿Qué haces aquí?

Gaara todavía no se ha hecho Kazekage.

Gaara NO, reitero NO esta enamorado de Sakura.

Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu conformaron otro equipo ninja de la aldea.

Capitulo cuatro.

El anillo Uchiha

Entrenando a Sakura

Se sentía… avergonzada, feliz, triste, alegre, emocionada, decepcionada, apasionada… un conjunto de emociones que solo se habia visto en ella una sola vez... Cuando habia tenido que dejar todo atrás, cuando tuvo que irse obligada de su aldea natal.

Cuando lo vio después de tantos años, lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo del lugar… con lagrimas en los ojos¿porque? Ni ella sabia la respuesta se sentía muy apenada, el hecho de que Sasuke la recordaba le causaba escalofríos…

Tanto tiempo habia pasado desde que él le habia _propuesto matrimonio…_ ¡Esperen un momento! Era eso, tenía miedo de que él llegara y le dijera "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y me he enamorado de otra persona. Lo siento, no correspondo tus sentimientos." O algo como "¿te lo creíste¿Creíste que estaba enamorado de ti? Jajajaja que ingenua."

Se dejo caer lentamente en su cama… Cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo…

-----------------------------------

Caminaba despacio por el sendero de un parque desconocido para ella… ¿Qué era ese lugar¿Por qué estaba ella allí¿Cuál era su propósito?

Escucho unos ¿gemidos? Pensó que si eso era proveniente de alguna persona, podría ayudarla a saber en que lugar se encontraba.

Lentamente llego a una cueva bajo un hermoso árbol de cerezo. Entro con mucho cuidado de no caerse o resbalarse. A lo lejos pudo observar una puerta de madera con un cerrojo negro.

Se acerco silenciosamente, lo que menos quería era asustar a la persona. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado como si de un cristal se tratara.

¿Cuál fue su impresión? El encontrarse al chico de sus sueños besando a una chica de cabellos color naranja…

-¿Sasuke-kun?- Susurró la pelirosa.

-¿Sakura que haces aquí?- Interrogó fríamente el peliazul acomodándose su haori.

-Yo… yo…-

-¿Por qué aun tienes ese anillo?-

-¿Ahh?-

-El anillo que te di cuando éramos críos.-

-…- No sabia que responder.

-Deberías haberlo botado, eso no vale nada. Deberías dejar de pensar que te quiero como mi esposa. Pobre ingenua.- Rió descaradamente el ojinegro mientras besaba nuevamente a su acompañante.

Se le vino el mundo encima¿Cómo podría ser tan malo? Antes de que pudiera responderle, un molesto ruido la interrumpió.

Ring ring ring

----------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, reincorporándose en su cama…

-¿Ha sido un sueño?- Se preguntó en voz baja sin apagar el despertador. –Gracias a dios.- Sonrió, cuando la puerta de su cuarto fue abierta por un pelirrojo claramente molestó. -¿Gaara, que sucede?-

-¡Sucede que si no apagas ese maldito despertador lo último que veras será una luz y luego morirás!-

-Ha… Hai, Gaara. No… No te preocupes.- Tranquilizó la pelirosa agitando sus brazos en forma de paz.

-Grrrr.- Gruño para luego salir de la habitación echando humo.

-Suspiro-Menos mal que lo desperté a él y no a Shukaku…- No pudo continuar por un grito fuera de su habitación.

-¡¡SAKURA APAGALO!!- Gritó el pelirrojo abriendo nuevamente la puerta.

-¡Hai!- Agarró el despertador y lo lanzo contra la pared, se rompió en pedazos.-Nee¿Por qué fue que puse el despertador tan temprano?- Se interrogó Sakura poniendo un dedo en su mentón.

-¡Para ir al entrenamiento con Tsunade!- Le dijo Gaara yéndose a su cuarto.

-¡Kya! Es verdad, me va a matar si no llego a tiempo.- Sobresalto corriendo hacia el baño para lavarse la cara.

----------------------------------------

-¡Tsunade-obaa-chan! Necesito misiones mejores para poder convertirme en Hokage. No quiero estar toda la vida persiguiendo a un gato.- Quejó Naruto.

-Pegándole un golpe-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas así? Además, pronto empezara el examen y tu equipo tiene que descansar un poco.-

-Hmmp.- Se oyó del pelinegro, sin embargo esta de acuerdo con Naruto. Aunque un descanso no le vendría mal, tenía que pensar en algo muy importante… Más bien en _alguien _muy importante.

-Me da igual.- Habló Sai, como siempre _distante._

-¡Yo quiero una misión más difícil…!- No pudo seguir quejándose puesto que un ruido lo interrumpió.

Tock Tock Tock

-¡Adelante!- Ordenó Tsunade.

-Buenos días.- Saludó levemente una pelirosa entrando en la oficina. Se quedó estática al ver a las personas que se encontraban dentro del lugar, cuando diviso a cierto pelinegro un notable sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas el cual no paso desapercibido por todos los presentes.

-¡Konichiwa, Sakura-chan!- Saludó amablemente Tsunade.

-¿Sa…Saku…Sakura-chan?- Balbuceó Naruto, para luego salir corriendo y abrazar a la chica que junto a la Hyuuga le habian demostrado lo que era la amistad, y lo que significaba la palabra _amigo._

-Naruto-kun, estas grandísimo.- Aceptó Sakura revolviéndole el pelo al rubio.

-¡tú también! Mírate estas hermosísima. ¿Cuándo has vuelto¿Te vas a quedar¿Qué estas haciendo aquí¿Tienes novio…?- Ante esa última pregunta se llevo un golpe en la cabeza por parte del pelinegro. -¡Baka¡Me ha dolido!-

Sakura rió ante tal acontecimiento… eso también sucedía cuando eran pequeños. Mientras que Tsunade, Sai y Kakashi (N/A: Si kakashi también estaba) miraban confundidos la escena, bueno Kakashi no tanto porque estaba más metido en su lectura.

-Te las respondo en orden: Ayer, no lo se, voy a entrar en el examen de Jounnin, y…- Se quedo quieta recordando el sueño que habia tenido. No sabia que responder en la última pregunta.-y… yo…-

Sasuke fijó su mirada en la mano de ella. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarse el anillo que el le había regalado cuando se fue, prometiéndole que la encontraría y que se casarían cuando crecieran.

-¡Nee, Sakura-chan a que no sabes!-

-Hmmp, creo que si no me dices no sabré, jeje.-

-¡Me convertiré en Rokudaime cuando la vieja se muera!- Exclamo llevándose de regalo un golpe por parte de la Godaime.

-Jajajaja, tu mismo lo has dicho. Un hombre nunca retira sus palabras.-

Ahora estaba mas anonado que antes… Esa era la respuesta que ella le habia dado cuando el _le propuso matrimonio. _Ella era tan… tan… tan Sakura… tan linda, tan delicada… tan, angelical.

Sus rasgos eran tan finos como un diamante… sus ojos color jade, su nariz perfilada y de un tamaño normal, sus labios… como ansiaba perderse en sus labios color rosado… Una imagen pervertida paso por su mente, se imagino a una Sakura en ropa interior con el pelo mojado del sudor, y gotas del mismo corriendo por todo su cuerpo… tenia mechones de pelo pegados a su frente por el agua que producía su cuerpo, y respiraba agitadamente.

Agito rápidamente la cabeza tratando de sacarse esa imagen… un liquido color carmín salía por su nariz. Y se regaño mentalmente.

-Nee, Sakura-chan, venga vámonos hay que aprovechar lo que queda de día.- Empezó Tsunade.

-¡No! Tsunade-obaa-chan, deje que Sakura-chan me acompañe a comer ramen.-

-¡Naruto mi entrenamiento es primero!-

-¡pero…!-

-Naruto-kun¿te parece si yo terminó rápido con el entrenamiento se Tsunade-sama y me voy a comer ramen contigo?- le dijo a Naruto.

-Sonrojado-Hai.-

-Vamos, Sakura.- Ordenó Tsunade.

-¡Si!-

Ambas salieron de la oficina dejando a los cuatro hombres solos en la misma.

-¿Quién era es chica, Naruto?- Hablo por primera vez en la conversación Hatake Kakashi.

-Una amiga, de cuando era pequeño.- Aseguró.

-Naruto, será mejor que no intentes nada con ella.- Dijo el ninja copia.

-¿Porque?-

Sasuke gruño.

-Por que esta comprometida.-

-¿De que habla, Kakashi-sensei¡No entiendo nada!- Apuntó confundido el rubio hiperactivo.

-¿No le has visto el anillo que lleva en el dedo?- Interrogó Hatake. Sasuke formo una sonrisa de satisfacción al momento en el que oyó esto.

-¿Anillo?- Preguntó confundido.

-Tiene un anillo puesto en el dedo…-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que conquiste a Sakura-chan?-

-No me has dejado terminar.- Observo que naruto guardo silencio. –Es el anillo Uchiha.-

-¿el anillo Uchiha?- Interrogó mirando a Sasuke el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa autoritaria.

-Es el anillo que usan los hombres Uchiha para pedirle matrimonio a una dama.- Contó el sensei.

-¡No entiendo nada!-

-Naruto, lo que tienes que entender es que esa chica va a casarse.- Terminó Kakashi.

-¡Pero¿¡Con quien!?-

-"_Conmigo_"- Pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa autoritaria.

-No tengo ni la menor idea, Naruto.- Dice sarcásticamente el ninja copia.

-----------------------------------

-Ok Sakura, lo primero que harás será colocarte estas pesas en los pies.- Empezó Tsunade.

-Hai.-

Coloco dos pesas en cada pie. (N/A: Como las de Lee cuando pelea contra Gaara en la segunda parte del examen chunnin)

-¿Ahora?- Preguntó.

-Darás diez vueltas a la montaña.- Ordenó la rubia.

-¿¡Nani!?-

-Serán veinte.-

-¿¡Que!?-

-Y solo tienes diez minutos para hacerlas.-

-Estado de shock-Ha… Hai…-

-¿Aun estas aquí? Vamos, ya han pasado cinco segundos.-

-"_¿¡Por que a mí!?_"-

-Sakura¡Muévete!-

-¡Si señora! Digo, Tsunade-sensei.-

---------------------------------------

-Tardaste más de lo debido.- Regaño la Godaime.

-Lo… lo… lo sien… siento.- Respiraba agitadamente Sakura después de haber dado veinte vueltas a la montaña con esas enormes y pesadas pesas.

-"_Pensé que tardaría mas. Es buena._" Ahora¿ves aquella cascada?- Señalo una cascada que quedaba a unos cuantos metros de ellas.

-Ha… Ha… Hai.- Terminó tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-Te pondrás debajo de ella.-

-¿Que?-

-Así es. El primer ejercicio fue de rapidez. Este es de equilibrio. Con las pesas puestas mantendrás tu chakra en las plantas de los pies para así no caer al fondo de la cascada. Tienes que tener cuidado para que la fuerza de la misma no te lleve al fondo. ¿Entiendes?-

-Sonido de grillos-

-Creo que… sí.-

-No tengo todo el día, empieza de una buena vez.-

-Hai.-

------------------------------------

Tock Tock Tock.

Se oyó en la residencia Hyuuga. El rubio hiperactivo, cabeza hueca numero uno se encontraba tocando la puerta de la misma. La puerta fue abierta lentamente, Naruto se encontró con aquel _chico _con el que habia peleado en el examen chunnin (Hyuuga Neji) al cual saludo _cortésmente._

-¡Hola Neji¿Se encuentra Hinata-chan?-

-¿Para que quieres saber?-

-Pues para…- Fue interrumpido por una dulce y tierna voz atrás del Hyuuga.

-O… Ohayo, Naruto-kun.- Saludó Hinata.

-¡Konichiwa, Hinata-chan!-

-Bostezo- Bahhh…- El Hyuuga no dio ningún nombre y se fue caminando hacia el lado derecho de la mansión, donde seguramente encontraría algo mejor que hacer.

-¿De… Deseas… Pa… Pasar, Naruto-kun?- Preguntó tímidamente la Hyuuga.

-¡No Hinata-chan!- Sonrió de su forma zorruna. –Vine a preguntarte si querías ir conmigo a comer ramen-dattebayo.-

-Sonrojada-Yo… yo… yo…-

Continuara…

Chicas, kawaii¿Les ha gustado la continuación¡Espero que si! Jajajaja.

------------------------------------------

Escenas del próximo capitulo… //

-----------------------------------

-Naruto-kun… yo… yo… te… te a…- "_Vamos Hinata, díselo. ¡Tu puedes!_"

-… ¿Si?-

-Yo…-

---------------------------------

-Sonrojo-Lo siento…- Agacho la cabeza.

-Suspiro-No tienes porque.-

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- Preguntó sin pensar. Después se arrepintió por que le asusto la cara que puso Sasuke. Estaba enojado…

---------------------------------

-Pero…-

-Mañana es el primer examen de Jounnin.-

-¿¡Nani!?-

---------------------------------

Más en el próximo cap!! Aquí les dejo el titulo de la prox continuación:

Una cita con Hinata.

_¡Mejor quédate callado!_

Kakis312.

-------------------------------------------------

**Kakis:** ¿Viste que si puse la conti¡Es más la adelante!

**Sasuke:** T.T ¿Por qué Sakura-chan salió corriendo¿Por qué no me saludó?

**Kakis:** Ehh… bueno… porque…

**Itachi:** ¡Porque Sakura me quiere a mí¡Solo a mí¡Muajajaja!

**Kakis:** Hmmp, Itachi-san, lo siento pero… Este fic es solo SasuSaku… ¡Te prometo que haré uno que sea ItaSaku! Pero este es el fic de Sasuke-kun…

**Sasuke:**

**Itachi:** ¿Y por que no haces uno ItaKakis?

**Kakis&Sasuke:** O.o

**Sasuke:** ¡No¡Kakis también es mía!

**Kakis:** O.o ejem… Chicos…

**Itachi:** ¡No es tuya! –Agarro a Kakis-chan y la beso-

Sasuke con cara de WTF y Kakis sonrojada. De la nada apareció Neji.

**Neji:** ¿Y yo que¿Qué me atropelle un carrito de helados¡Yo quiero una pareja!

**Kakis:** "_Menudo problema_" Ehhmmm… Hyuuga-san… -a Kakis-chan se le prendió un bombillo arriba de la cabeza- ¿Qué te parece si eliges a alguna de las chicas que postean en el fic?

**Neji:** ¡No¡Yo te quiero a ti! Es nuestro destino estar juntos.

**Itachi:** ¡Kakis-chan es mía, Neji!

**Kakis:** -venita en la frente- Hummm… Haber, tengo una idea. Las chicas elegirán con quien quieren estar, el que tenga menos chicas detrás suyo se queda conmigo… -No pude terminar porque fui interrumpida por Itachi.-

**Itachi:** ¡Ronco cuando duermo¡Me gustan los mocos fritos¡Nunca quiero tener herederos¡Tengo un lunar con pelos en el trasero!

**Kakis:** O.o Itachi¿Qué dices?

**Itachi:** Es que quiero que nadie me elija! Así estar contigo.

**Kakis: **Ehh… ¡CHICAS ELEJID A UNO DE LOS DOS ITACHI O NEJI¡SERA SU PAREJA¡OS PROMETO! T.T

------------------------------

Kakis312.


End file.
